


Watching Over You: Omake Collection

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Series: The Living Dead [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Series: The Living Dead [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163030
Kudos: 4





	Watching Over You: Omake Collection

The three bandits were cowering in fear in front of three people who were eyeing them threateningly.

"Wait!" the man who appeared to be the leader cried out "We're sorry!"

"Sorry won't save you, you bastards." Jacob said grimly, tapping a club against the palm of his hand in a threatening manner "If it was only me, it might have, but you also killed my wife and unborn child, and were about to sell my daughter into slavery. You harmed three people I cared about the most, and for that, you shall receive the full-on Ackerman treatment."

"Plus, you besmirched the honor of the rest of us Underground citizens." Isabel said with a slasher smile "As desperate as we are, most of us would never sell another human being into slavery, and those who do are disposed of once we learn of this. It's the rule in the Underground. Always has been. And the fact that you're dead doesn't mean you're exempt from it."

"So what's it gonna be, Mr. Ackerman?" Furlan asked grimly "Do we do this in the usual manner, or do we get creative?"

"Do as you like." Jacob stepped back "But leave them intact for me to deal with."

"Gotcha." Furlan nodded

He and Isabel approached them, with naked blades in their hands.

The screams of the kidnappers filled the air for quite some time, before Jacob finally stepped in and finished them off.


End file.
